Reens the Hedgehog (2019)
Overview With a spring in her step and a flash of her heart charm, Reens is ready to take on any challenge that awaits her. Though still relatively young, Reens believes she can tackle anything that comes her way. She's been through hell and high water, but always manages to keep at least one step ahead. Appearance Reens' outfit consists of blue goggles, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, camouflage pants, a sleeveless brown jacket, and a necklace with a golden heart. A brown skirt acts as a belt for her pants. She also wears light blue fingerless gloves and white socks. Her shoes are dark blue boots with a white stripe and light gray rubber soles. Personality Reens is usually quiet and a bit nervous when meeting someone for the first time, but as she warms up to them, she becomes friendly and accepting. She cares about all of her friends, even if she has only known them for a short time. She tries her best to keep a level head in every situation, which is easier said than done. She is also determined to make wrongs right, whether because of injustice or because she wants to rectify her mistakes. However, she does have a few quirks. For example, whenever she eats pizza, she will put three pieces together and eat them at the same time, or what she calls a 'pizzawich'. Another example is when she is in formal situations. She will try her best to speak in a more formal tone. A final example is when she enters someone's home, she will usually stay at the door until they invite her inside. History ''Birth and Early Childhood'' Reens was born in the small town of Aildae in the continent of Eurish to her loving parents, Carmen and Alonzo Maricina, and her older brother Carlos. Her parents immigrated from Soumerca, which is why she gained some of their physical traits. She originally had brown fur and hair like her brother. She was born with her left arm intact and right arm missing, but was unable to gain a metal prosthetic until she was five years old. She gained her golden heart jewel because of a mysterious magician. Her heart had been very weak as a baby, and her parents didn’t have the money for surgery, so they asked him to heal her. He did them one better by crystallizing it, and gave her parents a severe warning never to remove the crystal. He also gave Reens her golden necklace as a focus for her eventual powers, though she claims it came from her mother. Her crystal heart's power is what changed her fur and hair to blue. Her childhood was pretty ordinary for the most part, with her father Alonzo working as a sort of handyman and mechanical engineer taking after his father's business. Reens would assist him occasionally in the shop. She and her brother Carlos went to school sparingly, as the shop didn't make a lot of money when it first began. ''Deaths in the Family'' Alonzo Alonzo passed away when an accident at his shop left him severely injured and unable to work. It was unknown what exactly happened, but rumors spread that a competitor caused machinery Alonzo was involved with to malfunction. Carlos As a result of Alonzo's death, Carlos left the house, only taking the necessities. He acted rather rashly, never considering all of their options. Reens and Carmen were left to fend for themselves, and the stress led Carmen to a mental breakdown, causing her to kick Reens out of the house. Since Reens wasn't old enough to take care of King, her Mobini bulldog, and herself alone, her maternal grandfather Anthony "Tony" Thorpe offered for her to move in with him and decided to provide for her. Reens lived and worked as a mechanic in her grandfather's shop, Thorpe's Trucks and Auto Repair. Her work mostly included minor repairs and tune-ups. She also traveled to different cities to purchase parts, which was a catalyst for some of her adventures. On the side, she saved up money to hire private investigators in search of her brother. Tony really supported her efforts, though he felt as if she was working too hard. ''Present Day'' Now, Reens lives in an apartment in Station Square next to her neighbor and school friend Jeremy Hawkes. She lives there in order to stay close to her new place of work. She also has a companion in the form of her dog, Prince, who is the son of her former pet King. King lives with Tony and Esperanza, but she visits them as much as she can. She is still searching for her brother. Powers and Abilities Hydrokinesis Reens has the ability to control water in all forms, including solid, liquid, and gas. She also has the ability to control other liquids besides water, such as juices or sodas. This power did not come with her golden heart abilities; she discovered it at the age of seven. Unfortunately, she cannot use any cryokinetic abilities despite ice being made from water. Robotic Arm Not technically a power, Reens can use her robotic arm in a variety of ways. She can fire plasma blasts from it with her cannon and use it as a battering ram. It also helps her when welding, as the metal absorbs heat. Additionally, it contains a language database and a scanner which can be tuned to the frequencies around her. This is used to scan for potential threats. She did not discover these added abilities until the age of nine. Golden Heart Most of Reens' powers are derived from the golden heart jewel embedded in her chest. It connects to the necklace she wears, and whenever she uses said powers, her necklace glows. She can still use her powers without her necklace, but it takes her longer to concentrate them. The necklace acts as a focus point. She had these powers from a young age but didn't discover them until around the age of five. 'Normal Abilities' Running Reens is a moderately fast runner. Her speed comes to about 120 mph depending on the terrain. She runs best in grassy and sandy areas, while snowy and damp areas can slow her down. Her shoes have thick rubber soles which help grip whatever surface she is running on and protect her from electricity on the ground. Strength and Agility Her heart jewel also grants her enhanced strength and agility. She is able to lift heavy objects about 30 lbs heavier than she is and can do some agile stunts, such as parkour. 'Special Abilities' ''Super Form(s) Heartbeat Reens When Reens regularly turns super, she becomes canary yellow with crimson eyes. Her heart necklace becomes silver in this form. Additionally, her robotic arm is upgraded and can transform into any weapon that she needs, such as a javelin, sword, or ax. Her usual plasma cannon is also upgraded. Nega Reens Unfortunately, this can also have a negative effect. When Reens' negative emotions (i.e. depression, anger, fear, or grief) take over, they turn her seafoam green with grey eyes. Her heart necklace is pitch-black in this form. Additionally, her speed and strength are multiplied, while her moral judgement is severely impaired. She will attack ''anyone she sees as a threat, regardless of being a friend or foe. She also gains the ability to literally drain the liquid out of her opponents, an ability she uses sparingly. Drawbacks Since Reens does not regularly use the Chaos Emeralds for transformation (as stated in Trivia), she has to count on her heart energy/life-force. If she uses it for an extended period of time, she will become exhausted and revert. It usually takes anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours for her life-force to replenish. She can still fight in her weakened state, but not very well or for very long. Skills Science Reens' father taught her regular subjects when he had time and when she couldn't go to school. Reens' favorite appeared to be science. Her father let her perform little experiments in their backyard, most of which involved studying animals and plant life. Her mother taught her how to make medicine from these plants and which plants to avoid. Since Alonzo's death, Reens dropped these classes as well, though Tony put her through public high school to gain a diploma. Mechanics Reens started learning this by tinkering with small machines her father let her play with. Eventually she moved to the city with her grandfather, where she was trained as a mechanic at his auto shop. She has improved over the years, and sometimes works on her own projects in a small workshop behind the auto shop when she visits. Weaknesses Hydrokinesis Though this power is one of her greatest, it is also one of her greatest weaknesses. It takes almost all of her physical energy for Reens to control the liquids, and if she loses her focus, it could lead to catastrophe, such as a large tidal wave. It is also linked to her emotions. Golden Heart Again, though one of Reens' greatest powers, it is also one of her greatest weaknesses. Reens' heart jewel is essentially the replacement for her flesh heart, and if it were to be removed or damaged, Reens would either die or become increasingly unstable/insane. Her heart also keeps her powers in check, and its destruction could send them spiraling out of control. Dyslexia Considered a minor weakness, Reens is unable to read without the letters changing around and 'floating' across the page. Her father tried to help her by making her read constantly, but she still has trouble every once in a while. She will occasionally use thick-rimmed glasses to correct this. Romance Reens has had two romantic partners, with Jeremy being second. Leonidas the Tenrec Reens' first love was Leonidas, a hot-headed tenrec. She met him after certain events unfolded in Secret Discord, and they eventually began to date afterwards. However, Leonidas began treating Reens harshly soon after they became a couple. After three incidents pertaining to a local bar, a music store, and a restaurant, in which Leonidas both physically and emotionally abused her, Reens broke off their relationship. Jeremy Hawkes Jeremy is Reens' second and current boyfriend. They met during their teenage years when Reens saved him and a few other students from bullies. After losing touch for a few years, they met up again when Jeremy moved into the same apartment complex as Reens. When they ended up in a cataclysmic battle for their world, Jeremy admitted his feelings for her. It took Reens a while to warm up to the idea of being in a relationship again, but she eventually accepted his feelings and became his girlfriend. Theme Songs Main Theme(s): Once Upon a Broken Heart by the Beu Sisters Move by I Fight Dragons Fighting Theme(s): In the End by Black Veil Brides Fight for You (DJ Dan Remix) by Morgan Page Sorrow/Dark Themes: Hello by Evanescence Sundown by Michael St. Laurent Racing/Adventure Theme: Avalanche by Tarpey Trivia * Reens' real name is Rain Selena Maricina. 'Reens' came from her trying to say her full name too fast as a child. Eventually, she started calling herself 'Reens', and the nickname stuck. * She has allergic reactions to hay, Mobini cats, cut grass, and red food coloring. * She is able to turn super without the use of Chaos Emeralds. She has knowledge of what they are, but decides not to use them. However, her super forms do not last as long as the typical super form with Chaos Emeralds would. Any suggestions to make her better? Please write on my wall, comment on a blog post, or comment below! Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs